Christmas at the Studios
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: First they had a special, now they fall back in to tradition... musically. Enjoy this insight into Christmas at the Studios; how they usually spend Christmas eve and day. Read and review, origanl deadline was a minute before Christmas.


**Bobby: Twas the night before the studios, and all throughout Fanfiction's sanity.**

**Moonlight: Authors wondered, what kind of stuff could combat their boring reality**

**Johnny: then here comes a Crazy Author with craziness galore.**

**Lady: want Insanity, disregard for reality? Then stay for more!**

"Here's the scarf you asked for honey." Johnny smiled as he handed the red and black scarf to Lady Ha-Ha.

"Aw thanks my sexy foxy!" Lady giggled, kissing Johnny; and Ghostking nearly vomited on Doc. Ghostking, Tatltails, Docter101, Lady Ha-Ha, Johnny, and Harmonic were all getting ready to head out to an awesome Author Christmas party; and that wasn't the only surprise of the night. By accident, Johnny left his new musical changer on and started to make everyone sing.

Johnny fixed his tie and smiled as he started to sing.

**Getting all primped and ready,**

Ghostking chuckled as she fixed her Santa hat.

**To go to an Author party.**

**Here on the greatest day of the year.**

Meanwhile Moonlight, Peacekeeper, Amy, Angel, Dusk Night, and Ginny were playing a friendly, sort of, of poker. All the while, Moonlight was bummed about not being able to go to the Author party; and because he lost so much he is left with nothing but his pink hearted boxers.

**I do not know why**

**We just sit idly by**

**While they go spreading Christmas cheer**

Amy smirked as she placed her hand on Moonlight's shoulder.

**Cheer up Moonlight, what's so great with going out?**

**When being with your friends is what Christmas is about!**

**On this great Christmas eve Niiiiiiiiiiiiiight!**

Moonlight smirked as he placed down a Flush; while Ginny giggled at her Royal. Dusk night pated Moonlight on the back.

**So don't you worry, and don't you trip.**

Ginny placed her Royal Flush down and smiled merrily.

**I sure am merry, cause you have to strip!**

Moonlight sighed as the girls got up to get a closer look and the guys covered their eyes while Moonlight got natural. Amy, Angel, and Ginny smiled and got all dreamy eyed.

**God, we love Christmas and Moonliiiiiiiiight!**

While Moonlight was being tortured as usual, Rarity and Fluttershy were decorating the studios for Christmas; and yes, they two were hit with the musical fever.

**Decking the halls with boughs of Holly.**

Simultaneously, Razor and Shredder were setting a special Author net to capture ol' St. Nick.

**Setting the perfect trap to get ol' Mr. Jolly.**

**On this, the greatest of Christmas eve.**

While their new girlfriends, and Moonlight's stalkers, Jordon and Samantha were making cookies and milk; actually, Jordon was making cookies, Samantha was putting out the fire she made. they are horrible cooks.

**Making great Cookies and milk.**

**Wish that went as smooth as silk.**

**For the one who we beliiiiiiiiiiiieve… in.**

Suddenly, Mark and M.I.R.A came running tearing apart the decorations, leaving Rarity to rage quit, and destroying the cookies and milk Jordon already ruined. M.I.R.A laughed as she talked the new guy of her dreams, Mark, and smirked as she held up the mistletoe from behind her back.

**They are many fantastic Christmas traditions**

**But, there is one that is a favorite across the nation.**

**My favorite, decoration, is the mistletooooooooe!**

Mark smirked as he grabbed the mistletoe and throw it behind him and grabbed his girl.

**This is the greatest Christmas of my awesome life;**

**and I get to spend it with my future wife!**

M.I.R.A bonked him on the head, and pointed to the Fourth Wall; meaning Johnny was going to have to pay forty bucks to the Fourth Wall Breaking agency.

**That was something they weren't supposed to knooooooow!**

Mark rolled his eyes as he kissed his bride to be. Upstairs, Bobby, Sarah, Monic, and Kamyllia were enjoying their books and the peace and quiet.

**Though being with friends is great at home,**

**we just love to be up in the study all alone.**

**Listening to music, next to the fire, with our Christmas Books!**

**and Being away from all that crazy Insanity**

**is why we Love Christmas's cheery reality**

Suddenly, Bobin busted in and soaked them and their books from her new water blaster.

**God, i love how each of your face all looks**

Bobin started laughing, until she saw all the angry faces that were glaring at her.

"Oh, crap." She said as she ran into the living room; once again pissing off Rarity as they destroyed her decorations. Now, Everyone join in on the chorus!

**With Christmas's insanity, comes a place without sanity.**

**It's Christmas at the Studios!**

**No time for purity, and i now its bitter cruelty.**

**But it's Christmas at the Studios.**

**Don't you know, come on bro;**

**It's Christmas at the Studios.**

**And, oh no, don't you go;**

**It's Christmas at the studios.**

**Don't you know, come on bro;**

**It's Christmas at the Studios.**

**And, oh no, don't you go;**

**It's Christmas at the studios.**

Now we go outside to see Sonic, Shadow, and Silver getting her butt kicked by Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rouge. Sonic smirked and threw a snowball at the back of Pinkie's head and she retaliated with her giant Snowball cannon; Sonic stood there, ready to take it like a man.

**Tis' Christmas, and love to have a snowball fight.**

He got buried under six feet of snow from pinkie's cannon. Shadow sighed as he dodged some more snowballs.

**Actually, it's more like a war.**

He then got buried by the cannon as well; Silver laughed.

**That's right!**

**Man, do i love the holidays!**

He looked up to see the inside of Pinkie's cannon.

"Uh,oh." Silver gulped. Pinkie pulled the trigger and almost crushed Silver to death with snow.

I Thank Celestia for my new Snowball Cannon!

Rouge looked at the twitch coming from Silver and started to back up slowly.

**I Think Silver died from that last snowball land in!**

**I can't wait for Christmas day!**

"Yeah, because i think you need to ask Santa for a living boyfriend." Rainbow Dash smirked as Rouge tackled her. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle sat on the roof, enjoying some hot coco, wrapped up in a nice coat, and a thousand books.

**I Laugh as they freeze down there.**

**and i'm all warm and cozy up here**

**On this nice and cozy Christmas eve. Night!**

Moonlight popped up as Twilight smiled. Moonlight laid his head in her lap and looked at the moon.

**Oh, man, this is truly my favorite time.**

**When the dark blue of the moon shine.**

Moonlight plants a snowball in Twilights face.

**It's perfect for a snowball Fiiiiiiight!**

Starts making some snowballs and turns to see a thousand snowballs floating in midair; with Twilights glow surrounding them, and Twilight smirking.

"oh, bugger." Moonlight sighed as he dropped his snowballs and got buried by Twilight's. meanwhile, Knuckles was finishing decorating the Master Emerald with Christmas goodies.

**Being here in the peaceful forest**

**is something that i have missed**

**though it may be pretty lonely.**

He sat against the emerald as Applejack walked over and laid down by Knuckles.

**It's not that bad partner, if you have a nice friend,**

**to be there with ya', all the way, till Christmas end.**

Knuckles chuckled as they cuddled, and she pecked him on his cheek.

**Now it feels more homely.**

Suddenly, the studios's van passed by, disrupting their peace and quiet. In the van was Manage, Blaze, Amy, Angel, and Rainbow Dash shouting and screaming their faces off. Amy got on the hood with Rainbow Dash.

**The night is perfect for a little insanity**

**and 20% cooler destruction and cruelty**

**This is how we celebrate our christmas eve.!**

Angel laughed as she turned sharply, throwing them off the roof. she turned and screamed, "THAT'S FOR TAKING MY MOONY."

**Now we go to the store for some real Christmas Cheer!**

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

**Between you awkwardness and Manage's oldness; i need beer.**

**Unless you want me to kill you; and i will, better believe!**

Back at the studios, Lexi and Gauntlet were under the covers getting frisky.

**Christmas for me is doing something i won't regret,**

**And i'm going to give you something you won't forget.**

Gauntlet smiled as his girlfriend went under without him, bow chikka wow wow.

**this is truly the greatest holiday.**

Moonlight and Twilight turned from the monitor with terrified looks in their eyes from watching Gauntlet and Lexi.

**I am think i'm going to vomit**

**Please Celestia, send a comet**

**We want to forget this horrible day!**

And in the kitchen,Razor and Shredder were cooking a surprisingly good meal.

**We had no idea that we could actually cook.**

Tails and Janice were under the table snacking on some food.

**or about the missing food we just had took.**

**Man this is the greatest Christmas feast.**

Razor popped under and bonked them on the head. suddenly the Authors came back for the dinner. Johnny complemented Razor and Shredder.

**I am quite impressed, and must say i'm shocked**

**and here, i thought this food i would've mocked.**

**but nope, this Christmas dinner looks beast.**

Everyone gathered around, all Forty crazy and insane members of the studios, and had a great dinner and continued to sing their song.

**With Christmas's insanity, comes a place without sanity.**

**It's Christmas at the Studios!**

**No time for purity, and i now its bitter cruelty.**

**But it's Christmas at the Studios.**

**Don't you know, come on bro;**

**It's Christmas at the Studios.**

**And, oh no, don't you go;**

**It's Christmas at the studios.**

**Don't you know, come on bro;**

**It's Christmas at the Studios.**

**And, oh no, don't you go;**

**It's Christmas at the studios.**

After their meal, they enjoyed their final Christmas eve tradition; the reading from Johnny of Twas' the night before Christmas, with interruptions by whoever you think is interrupting.

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house**

**Tom the cat was placing dynamite next to Jerry the mouse.**

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

**Sarah, i don't want to keep tasting your dang hair.**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While the Christmas thief snuck in with dread.**

**And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,**

**Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,**

**twas' the idiot thief using a metal ladder.**

**Away to the window I flew like a flash,**

**The guy looked like Rainbow dash!**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.**

**When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,**

**someone to make my money simply disappear.**

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**

**I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.**

**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**

**And shouted, "Just blow out their brains."**

**"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!**

**On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!**

**To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!**

**tie them up quick before the police they call"**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.**

**So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**

**the lump on my head hurts, no thanks to you!**

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof**

**The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.**

**As I drew in my head, and was turning around,**

**Down the chimney Chucky came with a bound.**

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**

**And his clothes were all caked with blood to his boot.**

**A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,**

**And he looked like a clopper, just spreading his-**

**MOONLIGHT, SHUT UP!**

**His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!**

**His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!**

**His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**

**And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.**

**The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,**

**And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.**

**He had a broad face and a little round belly,**

**All that weed turned his mind into jelly!**

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**

**And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!**

**A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,**

**Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.**

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,**

**And filled all the stockings, then turned to twerk.**

**And laying his finger aside of his nose,**

**And he went and took me, Amy Rose!**

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,**

**And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,**

**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good insurance fright!"**

Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves that night; for morning they celebrated with presidents galore. with friends and family; ones that were evil as well.

Moonlight not to happy, but all was good such a merry sight; because next day they continued to torture evermore. Though they knew, that was how they said it was swell. Good night, and merry Christmas.

**Johnny: not exactly the way i planned this, but oh well.**

**Moonlight: there was one more part to this, but we have failed the deadline. sorry.**

**Johnny: after Christmas i'll put the bridge and better ending; Merry Christmas and until next time, Happy Insanity, Cruelty Psychopathy, and disregard of Reality! new catchphrase.**


End file.
